noche luminosa
by chazz x alexis
Summary: chazz al unirse con la sosiedad de la luz se va marchitando poco a poco los sentimientos que una vez tubo con alexis...y esto es algo que inmediatamente alexis presiente


Noche de luz

todas las noches antes de dormir chazz siempre vigila todos los dormitorios , por que el es el encargado , ademas no dejaria que por nada en el mundo su amo sartorius aga el trabajo (recordando que el es de la sociedad de la luz)…

los dormitorios de los hombres estavan prolijos, y no habia moros en la costa observo chazz cuando pasaba por los pasillos del obelisco blanco.

-chazz: bien , todo esta en orden , creo que me voy a dormir…-decía el chico bostezando , es que era la 1:30 de la mañana , y mañana tenia que levantarse temprano para la havitual reunion de los obeliscos blancos…

cuando chazz iva por los pasillos algo cansado , ve a Sartorius , su amo…pero que aria su rey a estas horas de la mañana y despierto?..en fin cuando chazz vio a su rey , le pregunto muy preocupado…-amo¡ se encuentra bien?...-desia el chico acercandose hacia el.

-sartorius:no susede nada chazz, y ya has revisado todos los dormitorios de nuestra comunidad?...preguntava el extraterrestre…

-chazz: claro amo, esta todo en orden…-desia el chico asegurandole a su amo que no havia ningun inconveniente . todos estavan dormidos.

-sartorius: estas seguro que completamente todos los dormitorios?...volvio a preguntar al pelinegro desconfiando un poco de el

-chazz: claro que si señor ,por que duda de mi?...pregunto confundido el chico

-sartorius: no es que desconfie chazz es solo que en dormitorio de las chicas he oido gritos , saves y no creo que sea buena señal chazz ,puedes hir y ver que pasa?...pregunto su amo

-chazz: claro amo, chazz Princeton no le teme y menos a la oscuridad…desia como siempre orgulloso de ser sociedad de la luz por supuesto.

-sartorius: grasias joven confio en ti…desia el tipo de cabellos agrisado/blanco retirandose de alli pacíficamente como suele haser.

Dormitorio de las chicas-

cuando chazz ingresa al cuarto de las niñas recorre los pasillos para escuchar el ruido estaba pues algo avergonzado tambien por que solo habian niñas…pero eso no le iva a impedir resolver de donde surge el sonido, aunque no se escuchava nada en ese momento.

-chazz: bien supongo que no hay un solo ruido aquí hasi que me voy a dormir….desia el muchacho ya terminando su trabajo.

de pronto una voz femenina que a el le resultava muy conosida, probenia de la havitacion en la que el estava en frente

-chazz: esa voz es de Alexis….desia sorprendido el chico , por que la chica que menos penso que iria a provocar ese ruido seria ella , por que havian 220 chicas en la sociedad de la luz mucha cantidad para pensar que pudiera ser ella

Alexis: nooooo¡…-escucho otra vez chazz , el no se animaba de entrar , pero lo devia haser , por lo menos por su amo lo tenia que haser.

cuidadosamente el pelinegro abre la puerta de la habitación de la niña y lo que ve es a Alexis durmiendo en su cama…-solo esta soñando…-dijo murmurando despacio para que ella no despertara.y mientras tanto chazz la obserbaba dormida y desidde cuidarla , por si acaso.

…Alexis estaba perdiendolo , por que se iria para siempre , por culpa de jaden, por culpa de ese duelo , lo perdera a chazz para siempre , y ella no podia dejarlo ir…-chazz no espera no te vallas

desia la chica con sus ojos sollosos es que su corazon se estaba rompiendo pedazo por pedazo no podia ver al amor de su vida marchandose de su lado , seria no solo una ofensa para la sociedad de la luz si no tambien para su corazon

la imagen de chazz se disolvia aun mas y ella no podia alcanzarlo y cada vez mas lejos de el mas nubloso estaba el lugar donde estaba ubicada , era una nube de confusiones pero definitivamente estaba perdiendo a chazz

-chazz: adios Alexis…-le menciono chazz a ella y dirigiendose con sus antiguos amigos…en ese momento no le sobraban palabras para descifrar el dolor y nostalgia que sentia , no queria alejarse de el , no podia su corazon no resistiria, por eso en esto ella reacciona fuertemente y dice

-alexis: nooooo¡ chazz no te ballas….dijo despertandose de su pesadilla y encontrandose con la realidad, y lo que vio fue a chazz cuidando de ella mientras dormia , y la chica no dudo ni dos vezes en abrazarlo y desirle al oido …-por favor chazz no te ballas…desia con varias lagrimas

el chico estaba en doble shock no entendio la reaccion de la chica , pero luego el sujeta las dos muñecas de ella y evitando en abrazo lo mas posible le contesta…-pero te has buelto loca Alexis?...desia con una mirada fria y se le podia desir que estaba enojado.

ya no era el mismo chazz de antes simpatico , grasioso y presumiendo siempre lo de el , hasta se podia desir que dejo de ser romantico , lindo con las mujeres…ya habia abandonado ese chazz , por que ahora pertenecia a la sociedad de la luz y su corazon en ese momento era como el hielo, y aun mas frio que antes…y esto lo pudo notar Alexis.

-alexis: ah¡ era solo una pesadilla…desia Alexis volviendo en si y entendiendo que todo lo que tubo con chazz fue un sueño por que al contrario de chazz ahora era ella quien sentia cosas por ese chico que tanto ignoraba una vez, sentia muchas veses su corazon frio dentro de ella.

hase varios dias atrás ella a como de lugar queria intentar hablar con el de ese sentimiento que ella tenia por el ,pero pensava que a lo mejor iva a rechazarla , o que quizas el ya tiene una novia por que havia muchas mujeres en el dormitorio blanco, y casi todas nombraban lo tan guapo que chazz era , de hecho , se podia desir que la gran mayoria de las chicas incluida ella les agradava

o tal vez simplemente ya dejo de sentir cosas por ella analizo Alexis mientras obserbaba a chazz parado al lado de su cama y hasiendo un paso para irse devuelta a su havitacion.

a chazz no le importaba lo mas minimo lo que la joven sentia por el , de hecho tan poco le intereso que ya queria volver a su habitación por eso volteando la mirada hacia la joven nuevamente dijo el chico…-saves que hora es?...desia no enfadado si no retandola de alguna forma…-tu y tus compañeras deven dormir , por que mañana habra una reunion muy importante y sera temprano, hasi que duerme y trata de no haser ruido esta claro?...dijo chazz nuevamwente frio y cortante aun mas que la primera vez.

el pelinegro sin mas que aclararle a la chica , se retira de alli..pero de pronto cuando abre la puerta para retirarse Alexis reacciona ante esto y dice:

-alexis: por favor no te vallas chazz¡…desia preocupada y algo asustada la rubia por la pesadilla que tubo con el , a pesar de que el la trate frio y cortante con ella , no le importaba por que a pesar de que era parte de la sociedad de la luz ella era conciente de que su chazz no era hasi , savia que en el fondo era una buena persona pero eso si , muuuy en el fondo.

-chazz: niña me tengo que ir , ahora duermete de una vez¡….desia ya algo enojado por la actitud de Alexis.

-alexis: quedate , por favor tengo mucho miedo…menciono luego la chica soltando una lagrima que recorria en su mejilla y luego vajando la cabeza

chazz no podia desir que no , ya que después de todo si nuevamente deja sola a la chica tendra otra vez pesadillas y podria despertar al resto de sus compañeras , pero el problema era. en donde iva a dormir el principe del obelisco blanco?...-niña injenua no tengo donde dormir…desia ya cansado chazz a tal grado de desmayarse.

en ese instante Alexis cuando ve esto se para de su cama y le pregunta al joven sosteniendo su mano con la de ella…-chazz estas bien?...dijo muy preocupada y alterada por lo que vio.

-chazz: si Alexis estoy bien grasias…desia el joven muy sonrojado por la tan cercania de la joven

los labios de ella estaban ansiosos por besarlo , al igual que el en ese moemento , por que a pesar de que chazz sea mala onda el conserva algo del chazz antiguo de vestimenta negra enamorado de Alexis rhodes.

por eso el chico sin poder contener sus deseos y volviendo un poco en si acarisia el cabello de la chica con la otra mano que tenia libre hasta acercarla suavemente hacia chocar sus labios con los de ella

los besos de Alexis eran apasionados y dulces , con una boca llena de saliba anciosa por besarlo

ella siguió sus besos y con la mano que tenia libre tambien poso su mano hacia el pecho del chico , y sintio un corazon muy latiente que al igual que ella no podia dejar de latir por la cercania de ellos mismos.

luego la chica de cabello rubio alejo un poco los labios de los de el.

-alexis: te amo…se ollo la dulce voz de la chica probocando un leve sonrojo al chico de vestimenta blanca…- yo tambien te amo…dijo a continuación de un beso lleno de pasion

AL DIA SIGUIENTE::

el joven de vestimenta blanca despierta en su cama , como siempre…-que sueño tan horrible…dijo chazz Thunder ..levantandose de su cama y recordando su sueño con alexis pero luego el principe del obelisco blanco rapidamente se prepara para la reunion con todos sus compañeros de obeliscos. y que casualmente estara la chica con la que soño esa noche

en el cuarto de Alexis::

ella estaba aun muy sonrojada aun por la compania de chazz en la noche, pero cuando chazz se durmió finalmente , ella lo regreso a su cuarto para que no alla rumores ni nada por el estilo pero luego se para de su cama y con algo de nostalgia por que savia bien que mientras chazz sea un write Thunder sera siempre hasi de frio y arrogante pero a la vez le doleria de tenerlo lejos por que no estaria cerca de ella y eso era algo que Alexis no podia resolver , pero savia perfectamente que chazz Princeton en el fondo siente cosas por ella. pero ya que mas da ella tenia que ir normalmente a la reunion de los obeliscos que tanto pidio chazz de no faltar y al menos lo devia haser por el.

FIN…

Hola no me maten es que quize haser un fic de chazz x Alexis whrite Thunder..por que alli estan mas tiempo juntos aaah¡ y disculpen si ven a chazz muy severo con Alexis esque cuando el se convierte en blanco no siente cosas por ella i' sorry u.u , solo espero sus mejores criticas y que allan disfrutado de este fic ^^


End file.
